The One Rule
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Gibbs también se merecía su historia de amor. Porque lloré como una tonta cuando vi las ímagenes que he decidido poner de prólogo. Porque Shannon era perfecta para él. Era única. Consiguió imponerle más reglas a un marine. Ella, su única regla.


_Hi. Bueno, vengo inspirada en inglés._

_Repito, por si a alguien le quedó dudas: estoy en la universidad y no sé cuándo podré actualizar, pero creí conveniente empezar esto antes de que se me olvide, y lo lamente, como sé que sucederá._

_¿Por qué? Pues, sencillamente, porque vi así, de casualidad, en youtube a un Gibbs joven e inmaduro y me encantó. Y una Shannon tan dulce y perfecta para él, que me dije: " O lo haces, o lo haces" y decidí hacer un fic basado en su relación, porque todo sabemos que se conocieron en la estación de Stillwater, sí. Pero, y después de esa breve conversación que nos enseñan para dejarnos con las ganas de más, ¿qué pasó?_

_Bueno, he aquí mi versión._

_¡A disfrutar!_

OoOoO

"Oh, Dios mío", fue todo lo que articuló pensar.

No la había visto desde aquel día que se peleó con Ed y Chuck, mientras arreglaba el maniquí del escaparate de Ellen's Dress Shops, pero era tan guapa como recordaba.

Se acercó con la maleta, y al instante se arrepintió. ¿Y si no quería hablarle? Por eso se sentó en el banco opuesto, quedando de espaldas a ella. "Estúpido", pensó, mirándola disimuladamente. La gorra de la marina no se ponía mucho de su parte, que digamos.

Pero, para su sorpresa, fue ella misma la que se giró a verlo a él, encarándolo con un asomo de sonrisa.

-¿Por qué peleabas con esos tipos?-preguntó curiosa, mientras observaba con ojo crítico el corte casi sano de su mejilla. Se acordaba de él.

Gibbs se perdió en aquella mirada. "Por mi madre", quiso responderle.

Esas tres palabras lo dirían todo, pero seguramente ella no sabría acerca de la muerte de Kelly Gibbs, y no sería lo mismo. Demasiadas explicaciones. Se encogió de hombros, con los labios secos.

-No lo recuerdo.-mintió, sintiéndose miserable. Ella alzó una ceja, sin terminar de creérselo, pero le aconsejó.

-Deberías dejarlo.- Leroy lo sabía. Sabía que su madre no querría verlo pelear con nadie, pero él iba a honrar su memoria, y no iba a permitir que niñatos consentidos de papá mancillaran su recuerdo. No tenía ningún derecho. Era _su_ madre.

-¿Estás esperando el tren también?-su respuesta fue una sonrisa acompañada de asentimiento. Qué bonita sonrisa.- Podríamos sentarnos juntos.-sugirió, con anhelo. La muchacha pelirroja negó con amabilidad, riendo a medias.

-No lo sé, es un viaje largo.-se excusó. El chico lo entendió, aceptándolo en un asentimiento mudo. Al menos, había hablado con ella…-Pero supongo que no eres leñador.-afirmó, convencida. Gibbs alzó una ceja, perplejo.

-No.-confirmó, lo que era obviamente evidente. Llevaba el uniforme de la marina, ¿acaso creía la chica que le apetecía vestirse así de continuo todos los días, porque sí?

Seguramente, por la expresión de su cara, la pelirroja se apresuró a aclarar:

-Tengo una regla-y arrugó la naricilla, de forma graciosa.- Bueno, es la #1 o la #3:-se corrigió,- no salir nunca con un leñador.

Gibbs se obligó a no quedarse boquiabierto, aunque estaba de piedra. _¿Qué?_ Intentó entender el punto, con otra pregunta.

-¿Tienes reglas para todo?-preguntó, intentando llegar al tema expuesto.

-Casi.-sonrió, ampliamente. Gibbs no pudo evitar sonreír también; era extrañamente encantadora. Y preciosa, no se le podía negar eso tampoco. Ella se colocó un mechón pelirrojo que danzaba rebelde de su cabello perfectamente recogido con el turbante blanco, detrás de la oreja.- Todo el mundo necesita reglas para seguir.-dijo con ferviente creencia. Él asintió. Tenía toda la razón. Le abrumaba pensar que, después de la muerte de su madre, aunque vivía con Jackson, no tenía reglas que le ayudaran a él…e iba a la deriva. Ella sonrió con ternura, al verlo tan pensativo. Era más maduro que el resto de los chicos de su edad si seguía su reflexión así de concentrado.- ¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó, con dulzura, en un arrebato curioso. Gibbs vaciló. Respiró profundo antes de contestar.

-Leroy Jetrho Gibbs.-murmuró, mirándola de reojo, con recelo. Seguro que se reía de su nombre. Gracias a la originalidad de sus padres.

-Voy a llamarte sólo Gibbs.-anunció, convencida en un asentimiento. Él se sintió, por un instante, ligero. Mucho más ligero.

-Puedes llamarme como quieras.-aceptó, con sinceridad. La chica sonrió, un poco violenta por la vehemencia e intensidad de sus palabras. Se percibía, solo con la voz, mirándolo a los ojos (esos enormes ojos azules) un hombre apasionado en él.

-Yo soy Shannon.-ladeó la cabeza, presentándose sin perder la sonrisa.

Shannon. Su nombre repiqueteaba en sus oídos como una melodía pegadiza y preciosa.

La cortina de su pelo liso y pelirrojo brilló refulgente en la estación de Stillwater.

De fondo, el sonido del próximo tren avisaba que la vida de ambos, iba a cambiar.

OoOoO

_Bueno, esto es el prólogo, lo que todos ya sabemos, porque obviamente estamos enamorados de esta pareja, que en mi humilde opinión, es la más bonita de la serie (sin ofender a Abby)._

_Ahora bien, quien quiera más… review, please. :D_

_Gracias._


End file.
